


Loving devotion

by SteveM



Series: Life after Crisis [10]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: When Kate Kane is badly injured Gotham still needs a symbol to believe in. But the events underway beneath the city may have far more disastrous consequences than any of its defenders can imagine.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Life after Crisis [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623199
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl raced through the storm-lashed sky, straining her senses as she tried to do the impossible. Over the crash of thunder and the roar of rain she fought for focus, searching out one voice, one heartbeat amongst hundreds of thousands in the city below. A wall of sound reached up to her, the everyday cacophony of people living, arguing, working, loving and dying that threatened to drown her as she searched. And then, distantly, from somewhere far to the east and deep underground, she caught the faintest whisper of pain...

She carved a path through the rain with the speed of her flight, arched down and smashed through concrete, steel and earth. No finesse, no subtlety just pure power and desperation. She burst through into an artificial cavern of decaying brick work, sewage and run off pipes poking through its walls seemingly at random to empty into a raging river below. And there, lying still as death across a rusted steel beam, her cowl shattered and her costume streaked with blood, was Batwoman.

"Kate!" Supergirl wanted to scoop the black clad woman into her arms but fought her instincts, holding back long enough to check her injuries, x-ray vision working overtime. Broken rib, broken leg, multiple lacerations and a mass of impact damage that was already starting to bruise... but she was breathing.

"Kate, hold on, I'm here!" Carefully she eased the black-clad hero into her arms, horrified to find her shaking with adrenaline and shock.

"Kara..." Her voice was a croak, eyes flickering open and trying to focus on the blue eyes she knew would be watching her. 

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you." Supergirl checked her over one more time, making sure she was safe to move. "I'm going to get you to a hospital but..."

To her shock Kate's gloved hand grabbed her arm. "No, not li... like this..." She gestured at the Batsuit before her strength failed her and her fingers lost their grip.

"But...."

"Suit... off..." 

"I can't! Not with your injuries."

"Cut..."

Kara winced but didn't argue. She took a quick, calming breath and let her heat vision slash through the carbon-kevlar armour, taking as much care as she could not to so much as warm the flesh beneath. With the suit weakened and with all the speed she possessed she tugged it apart one pinch of fabric at a time, splitting it open like a zip and peeling it from Kate's body leaving her clad in the simple black base layer from head to foot. Carefully tossing the remains up on to a secluded ledge Kara eased Kate against her then took off, heading back out the way she'd came and angling as smoothly as she could towards Gotham General Hospital.

Kate groaned as she opened her eyes and the light flooded in far, far too bright. She tried to raise an arm to shield herself and found her body reluctant to do more than twitch. A heartbeat later a warm hand wrapped around hers and she felt soft lips kiss her forehead.

"Hey, welcome back." The familiar voice so full of love was a warm caress guiding her back home and she followed it, blinking as she tried to adjust. Above her she made out blonde hair, blue eyes and a worried but relieved smile.

"Thanks... " Her voice was hoarse and as she swam back to reality she realised how much pain was pulsing in her bones. She tried to sit up and quickly gave up, sinking back into the pillow. "How long?"

"Three days." The voice wasn't Kara's and Kate turned as quickly as she could to see the newcomer. The face of Alex Danvers was a relief, she had half been expecting Sophie or someone else from either the Crows or GCPD with some very awkward questions. "Kara hasn't left your side since. I did tell you this spurlunking craze was a bad idea!"

Ah, Kate thought, so that's the excuse... "Must have... slipped."

"Must have." Alex agreed reaching out to hold Kate's other hand. "The good news is you'll heal up but it's going to take a while. At Kara's insistence I'm going to get you transferred to a private facility in National City, think you're in for an awful lot of TLC until you're back on your feet." She said the last lightly but Kate could read between the lines well enough and knew she’d be getting used to spending time at the DEO.

"Sorry." She said, squeezing Kara's hand. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Get well first, apologise later." Kara said. "I'll take care of you, don't worry." 

Kate smiled and wished she could sit up long enough to take Kara in her arms, hold her, kiss her... but the stab of pain from her ribs at the very thought of moving was enough to put pay to that idea. Instead she nodded - slowly - and laid back, her eyelids suddenly made of concrete as sleep called her back to the dark.

For several long minutes the Danvers sisters sat in silence, Kara staring at the woman who'd come to mean so much to her she could barely breathe at the thought of losing her while Alex had her eyes firmly on Kara. Eventually she stood and walked around to the other side of the bed, slipping her arms around the younger woman's shoulders.

"Come on, you need to rest."

"No, I'm.. I'm fine."

"Kara...."

"A few more minutes, please Alex?" Kara looked up and the misery on her face almost tore her sister apart.

"Okay... five minutes. Then you're going to go lie down if I have to carry you myself, deal?"

Kara just nodded, already lost once more in her own private world of worry. Alex sighed and stepped out, giving the two their privacy. In the corridor she nodded the all clear to the two DEO agents posing as plain clothes cops protecting a vulnerable and valuable target. She slumped into a chair, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to keep everything straight. First priority was... was what, she wondered. Find who or what had done this to Batwoman? Get Kate back to somewhere secure where they could maybe do more than a normal hospital to help? Try to help Kara find some peace after a reminder those she loved lacked her invincibility? Figure out how to let Kate's family know what was going on without blowing the big secret? 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she lost track of time and it was almost fifteen minutes later that she went back into the private room and found Kara right where she'd left her, hand still wrapped in Kate's, the streaks of dried tears clear on her cheeks. She looked up briefly to check who it was then returned to her vigil. Alex reluctantly eased her fingers free and guided her up, the blonde woman moving like a zombie, eyes never leaving Kate's face until the door swung shut to block her view. Without a word Alex guided her down the corridor and into a small office where she'd had a bed set up, in theory for the DEO guard to sack out. The moment Kara hit the mattress she latched her arms around Alex and wouldn't let go, tears falling silently as she let out the grief and worry that had been battering her ever since she'd found Kate lying broken beneath Gotham.

Alex did what she could to comfort her sister but knew this was something she just had to let out. Sure enough the grief eventually failed leaving nothing but exhaustion and Kara fell into an uneasy sleep with her sister watching over her. 

The next morning Alex was briefing the security shift change when Kara stalked down the corridor, brushing past her without a word and heading for the elevator bank. Alex quickly caught up and fell into step beside her.

"Kara? Kara what's wrong?"

"There's something wicked in this city and I'm going to find it."

"Woah, hang on, we don't even know what we're looking for."

"I'm going to stop it."

Alex looked around and bundled Kara into, of all things, a nearby bathroom.

"Kara, stop! Take a breath, come on..."

"Out of my way Alex."

"No! I know..."

"What? What do you know? It's not your soulmate lying there! Something out there hurt her Alex and I'm going to find it."

"And do what? Hurt it right back?”

"Yes."

“Kill it?”

“Yes!”

"Kara!"

"Why not? Why do we pull our punches when they don't? Why should they get a second chance, a third... a hundredth? No, I'm ending this!"

Kara went to shove Alex aside and her sister set her feet, hoping that Kara hadn't completely taken leave of her senses. To her relief Kara didn't accidentally thrust a hand through her chest.

"Alex, move!"

"No, not until you see sense!"

"I won't ask again."

"I wasn't aware you'd asked the first time." Alex snarled back, going toe to toe with her sister. "Kara, this is nuts! You've got no idea who or what you're looking for and you're going to... what, exactly?"

"I'll find it. If I have to tear this whole festering city to the ground I'll find it!"

"And how many will you hurt on the way?" Alex said coldly. "How much destruction will Kara Danvers leave behind for Kate Kane to see when she walks out of here?"

Kara's eyes burned red and Alex felt the heat roll off Kara's face. Somehow she didn't flinch, just watched as Kara's hands formed into fists, her jaw clenching. When her anger was written in every muscle Alex snapped her hands up, grabbed Kara by the shoulders and twisted her round to face the mirror, trusting her even now not to fry her on the spot.

"Look! Look what you're letting them do to you!" She ordered. "This isn't you and it sure as hell isn't the woman that Kate loves! Are you *really* going to let them take her away so damn easily!"

Kara trembled in Alex's hands then with a shudder that seemed to go from the tips of hair to the end of her toes she fought back the rage that burned inside her. Forced it down, forced herself back from the brink.

"Sorry... I'm sorry Alex..." She whispered, shaking.

"It's okay, you're okay." Alex whispered, pulling her into a hug and running her hands down Kara's back, doing what she could to ease muscles that could shatter mountains. "I know how it feels, I really do but this isn't the way."

"You know…?"

Alex swallowed, memories rushing back. "When Reign damn near killed you I'd have ripped the world apart to take her down. Just... seeing you like that, broken, dying... I couldn't see anything but anger."

“I can’t Alex, I… can’t lose her.”

“You’re not going to, she’s fine, Kate’s fine.”

“This time.”

Alex didn’t quite know what to say to that so settled for pulling Kara even closer, kissing her forehead and trying her best to give her a safe, private place to find herself again. Eventually she felt the shaking ease and very slowly relaxed her grip.

“Thank you.” Kara whispered.

“Anytime.” Alex replied trying to lighten the mood. “Now let’s go get the rest of the paperwork done and I can get you and Kate back to National City and into the DEO.” In truth she didn’t need Kara to help with that at all but it would at least give her something to focus on and right now Alex didn’t want her sister more than five steps away from her. She’d never really thought of it before but an angry, out of control Supergirl was just about the most terrifying thing she’d ever seen. It was all too easy to forget that beneath the endless optimism and compassion lay a woman capable of cracking the planet like an egg.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Alex, Brainy and Kara were waiting in the DEO conference room waiting for their guest to join them. The tap of metal on the steel and glass walkway alerted them and they turned to see Kate walk slowly and awkwardly through the door, her right hand wrapped around an elegant black cane that was clearly needed for more than just decoration. She paused before sitting down looking at all three of them in turn.

“Two things before we start. First: thank you all for bringing me here to heal, your medical facilities are incredible and I really appreciate it. Second: any… “ she broke off to glare at Kara “… and I mean ANY jokes or, worse, puns about Kate ‘Cane’ shall be met with violent retribution.”

“Sounds fair to me.” Alex said with a chuckle. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Brainy added.

“Uh… yeah, no, never crossed my mind.” Kara lied. Alex stole a quick look at her sister and was relieved to see at least a little of her usual spark back in her eyes. Seeing Kate up and walking had been almost as beneficial for Kara as it was Kate herself. 

Kate eyed Kara suspiciously but eased herself down into the chair next to the blonde anyway, reached over and took her hand. That, too, was something Alex had noted over the last day and a bit since Kate had come round. The desire, or maybe need, for physical contact as it to remind the other and reassure themselves that they were both still together.

“How’re you feeling?” Alex asked and Kate snorted ruefully.

“Like I got hit by a truck. Repeatedly. While being mauled by a T-rex.”

“Well the good news is your recovery is progressing well.” Brainy put in. “If current patterns hold you should be back to your best in four weeks, maybe three.”

“But I have to ask, do you know what exactly hit you in the first place?” Alex said gently and her heart sank as Kate shook her head.

“Not exactly.” She took a deep breath and gripped Kara’s hand a little tighter. “There were reports of something weird in one of the poorest areas of the city. Disappearances, odd noises and confused sightings of some sort of giant insects. I spent a couple of days looking in to it and most of the more reliable sightings seemed to come from a four block area so I went down to take a look.”

“I’m guessing you found something?”

“Oh yes.” Kate winced as the memories flooded back. “I was hunting around an old industrial unit and heard something… odd. A low pitched drone but with an edge to it, there may be a recording on the cowl if it didn’t get too badly damaged.”

“Luke didn’t seem optimistic when I took what was left of the suit to him.” Kara said doubtfully. “But at least it’d be a start.”

“Trust me, we’re going to need it.” Kate replied grimly. “What I found wasn’t a bug, it was a whole damn nest of them. Fifty at least. My height but massive builds, grey skin, red eyes and wearing what looked like body armour. The droning noise was two pairs of insect wings on their back and yes, they can fly.”

“And they did… this to you?” Brainy asked hesitantly, almost reluctantly.

“No. I took a couple down, I think they were as surprised to see me as I was to see them. Then I got the hell out of there to the old tunnel network under Gotham. They followed but at least I could fight them one on one, no way to swarm me down there. They got some shots in but it felt like things were going… not well but manageable.”

Kate’s hand was clasping Kara’s so tightly her knuckles had gone white. “It came out of nowhere. One moment I had my back to an empty pipe the next he’d blindsided me. First blow broke my ribs, sent me down before I even knew he was there. Turned over and he broke the cowl in one kick. Not sure how tall he was but his helmet was scraping the top of the pipe. Same grey skin as the bugs but his armour was almost, I don’t know, ceremonial. I think he had an axe strapped to his back but he never used it.”

“Before I could move he reached down and broke my leg. Slowly, like he wanted to figure out exactly how much pressure it took to snap bone. Bastard even held it at the break point, backed off a little just to make sure he’d got it right. Once he knew I wasn’t going anywhere he set the bugs on me. Thankfully they seemed to want to tenderise the meat, just started bludgeoning me with no real plan. I managed to roll with enough of the blows to work over to the drop-off and take a ride through Gotham’s river runoff. And that’s pretty much where you found me.” She finished with a loving look at Kara, only then noticing how tightly she was holding on and easing back.

"Great, so we've got a massive, likely alien, presence in Gotham that's quite willing to kill. Fantastic." Alex sighed. "We'll get a DEO presence setup there in the next 12 hours, start hunting around."

"I'll go too, sounds like they're going to need the backup!" Kara said and frowned as she felt Kate's grip tighten again.

"Uh, actually.... you can't." Kate said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"Because there's no Batwoman in Gotham right now."

Alex winced as she saw where Kate was going with this. Kara was not going to be happy...

"So? You've been out of town before."

"Yeah, either here or on League missions. In pretty much every case Batwoman has been very publicly seen elsewhere even if someone else was watching over Gotham."

"And?"

"Kara... Gotham needs the Bat." Kate said as kindly as she could. "She's become a reason to hope, to work towards something better. To some she's the only reason they hang on. I hate that but I can't deny it either. If Batwoman isn't in the public eye and another hero starts making regular appearances they're going to react badly. All the good work I've done in Gotham could fall apart."

Kara opened her mouth to retort then thought, really thought, about what Kate was saying. Reluctantly she nodded. "Yeah, I've seen something similar here in National City and that's without the general depressing drag of Gotham."

"Hey!"

"Which you're helping turn around." Kara added quickly but she did notice the tiny smile on Kate's lips and blushed slightly at the unintended insult. "Still doesn't help us though if I can't go near the place until you're healthy."

"Well, about that, I've got a plan. Two, actually." Kate admitted sheepishly. 

"Of course you do." Kara said with a grin. "You're Batwoman!"

"Technically I'm not, or at least not for a while." Kate said raising the cane for emphasis. "But someone else could be."

"Oooh! Do I finally get to try on the cowl?" Kara's face went full anime with excitement and Kate groaned to herself at having to tell her the rest of the plan.

"Um, no. Sorry Kara but as much as you can fake it really well you're not human. In a fight you don't move like us, don't react like us and if some moron hits you with a pipe we really don't want to explain why you're still standing and the pipe's bent around your skull."

"Oh."

"Besides I need you for the second plan."

"Oh?"

"Supergirl might not be able to wander around Gotham but Kara Danvers, ace reporter, sure can!"

"Oh! But... Andrea isn't likely to agree to that."

"Why not? A string of attacks, mysterious creatures, rumours of superhero shenanigans... what's not to like?"

"It's a bug hunt likely to take weeks and she can get a dozen trashy articles out of me in the same time without paying the expense account."

"Hmm... alright, leave that bit with me, I might be able to sort it out."

"And if you can't?"

"Then I get a full time nurse." Kate winked and Alex gave a pointed cough before comments about outfits and pillow fluffing could make their way into the conversation. 

"So now that we've got that sorted out, what do we do about the Batwoman problem?"

"Well, actually, Kara's sort of right. Just because she can't wear the suit for me doesn't mean someone else couldn't." Kate was looking right at Alex as she said it and the director of the DEO swallowed as the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Are you... do you..."

Kate grinned and snapped her wrist, sending a Batarang from her pocket to land, point first and quivering, in the legal pad sitting in front of Alex.

"Alex Danvers, would you consider taking on the mantle of the Bat?" She said formally then couldn't resist adding "On a temporary basis until the current incumbent has been stitched back together?"

Alex reached out and ran a finger over the carbon fibre and kevlar weapon still vibrating in front of her, pulled it out of the paper pad and hefted it in her hand. It felt... right, somehow. Like it fit naturally.

"Brainy, could we have the room for a moment?" She asked.

"Of course Director." Brainy said, grateful for an opportunity to remove himself from a situation which, according to his calculations, had a 97% chance of social awkwardness in the next five minutes.

"Okay, Kara, say it." Alex ordered once the door had shut behind him.

"Fine. No way. There's no way you're doing this."

"Why not?" Alex asked quietly. 

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'm the director of the DEO. And a field agent before that. Dealing with alien threats is literally my day job."

"And this particular threat has already sent Kate to the hospital! I'm not..." Kara cut off, her eyes flashing.

"Kara, that's sweet but you don't get to decide this one." Alex said firmly. "I know you're worried and hurting right now but that can't stop us doing what's right."

"But!"

"No, no but, not this time." Alex said softly. "Kate's right, this is the best option."

"Why can't you have another DEO agent do it? They're just as well trained!" Alex raised an eyebrow and Kara shrugged. "Okay, almost as well trained."

"But they don't know about me." Kate put in. "As far as they know I'm just an extremely unlucky billionaire who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and might have useful information. Oh, and who happens to be banging the bosses sister so can weasel her way into a quick recovery via alien tech. Kinda hard to square having my own personal bat cave with that image."

"Alright, what about J'onn? He can shapeshift into you and..."

"Same problem as you putting on the cowl." Kate said. "He can look like me but he can't move or fight like me."

"But... but... but Alex is needed here at the DEO. She IS the boss after all."

"I can be away for a few weeks, Brainy can hold the fort. Besides Batwoman is mostly a night time gig so I can check in during the day. Unless, of course, this offer also includes Kate Kane's fabulous life of leisure, riches and casual sex?" Alex quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Kate laughed. "Not really. And the casual sex part is very much a thing of the past for some reason I can't quite put my finger on right now.." The last was said with a long, lingering look at Kara who despite her anger at Alex putting herself in harms way couldn't help but grin back. 

"I... oh, fine, okay. On one condition: you let me know when you're out Bating it up and call me the *second* you think you've found something you can't handle! Batwoman and Supergirl working together isn't an unusual sight in Gotham these days."

"And if the paparazzi ever figure out how to see through the privacy glass and blackout drapes it'll become even less so." Kate commented with a smirk.

"Seriously, not even a little bit of that?" Alex asked.

"You want to sleep with Kara be my guest." Kate said and Alex flapped her hands as if trying to force the mental image from her mind.

"ARGH! No! Not what I... gah, oh I really hate you at times!"

"What? You're the one who asked?"

"And if you think it'd help..."

"KARA!"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"We were kids!

"And you complain about my attitude to se.."

"KATE! Not what I meant! She was scared and..."

"You took advantage of a scared kid? Alex, I'm shocked!"

Alex sighed and drew her sidearm. "You will be in a minute if you keep this up. Both of you!" She snapped, turning to glare at her sister but Kara just shrugged.

"You want to put yourself in horrible danger, expect retribution."

"One of these days I'm going to get those Kryptonite cuffs out of storage and just enjoy listening to you whimper!"

"You're SURE you're not trying to sleep with her?" Kate asked and then held up her hands as Alex took careful aim. "Okay, fair, I'm done." 

Alex waited a beat before putting the gun away. "Good. It's been four days, how long can Gotham go without a Bat sighting?"

"Honestly, tomorrow is probably pushing it at this point."

"Of course." Alex sighed. "Okay, I'm assuming you have a spare suit as Kara had to dismantle one?"

"Yeah, it's back in Gotham though."

"So we fly out there tonight on the DEO jet and you give me the crash course tomorrow."

"Well we'll try and avoid you crashing into anything but sounds like a plan. Though I'd appreciate if you could spare a car and driver for a few hours, there's something I need to take care of in National City before I go."

"Sure. They'll both be ready in fifteen."

"And... what am I supposed to do, exactly?" They both looked at Kara and burst out laughing at the mix of confusion, slight jealousy and concern written across her face.

"Sit still, look pretty?" Kate suggested, throwing caution to the wind and kissing Kara with an armed Alex in the room.

Kara grinned and whispered in her ear before Kate could pull back. "I'm more of a rule the world type of girl."

"In that case..." Kate said leaving Alex worried about the part of the conversation she hadn't heard. "Go to CatCo, figure out what you'd need to do to clear your schedule and wait for a call."

"Wait for a... hang on, where are you going, exactly?"

"To call in a favour..."


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing Kate really hated about her current bruised and battered condition it wasn’t the stabbing pain if she breathed a little too deeply or that wearing anything tighter than a poncho hurt like hell or that she couldn’t quite scratch that one spot between her shoulder blades anymore. No, it was the cane making it impossible to pull off really dramatic entrances. Certainly she’d have like to march casually in to the office of L-corp’s CEO or, better still, sneak in behind her and see how long it took her to notice her guest. Instead she had to settle for a fast shuffle and the clack clack clack of the cane off marble floor.

“Kate, come in.” Lena called through the open door a good ten seconds before she could have seen her guest. Yeah, Kate thought, this definitely sucks. 

“You may need to give me a minute.” She called back, deliberately cranking up the limp until she was half an inch away from an extra in a zombie movie. Lena cracked up as she saw the brunette stagger in to the room and came around the desk to great her with a very careful hug before guiding her over to the couch.

“How bad is it?” Lena asked once they were settled.

“Well not *that* bad.* Kate said, gesturing back towards the door. “But it’s not great.”

“I’m assuming you’re in town so the DEO can stitch you back together?”

“Yeah, Brainy reckons a month or so to get back to fighting strength.”

“Ouch.” Lena winced. So it had been that close she thought to herself. She’d got a pretty good handle on the DEO’s tech and that sort of time implied they’d had to fix, well, everything basically.

“My version had a lot more cursing but that’s pretty close.” Kate confirmed. “How about you, L-corp seems to be finding its feet nicely now that it’s down to a single Luthor.”

“You could say that.” Lena smiled and pointed to a small scale model of a single seat car on a shelf. “Personal self-driving transport module. Revolutionising travel, especially now that we’ve got Lex’s renewable energy project working.”

“I didn’t know you’d figured it out!” Kate said.

“Nor did Lex until I sent him a royalty cheque for 10 cents and the first still shot from the advertising campaign.” Lena keyed on a TV screen and the pod appeared with a very familiar sigil on the front and the tagline “The car of tomorrow”. 

“You’re really going with that?” Kate asked dubiously.

“Actually no… but Lex doesn’t know that!” Lena laughed and Kate realised she really had stepped away from her brother this time, had found confidence in her own immense talents. Coupled with a new sense of morality that had room for compassion and, well, emotions Kate liked this new and improved Lena a lot.

“How’s Kara doing?” Lena asked quietly. “I mean if you were… well… I can’t imagine she took it well.”

“You know Kara. Blaming herself, never leaving my side and while no-one’s told me details I’m pretty sure Alex stopped her doing *something* stupid in the heat of the moment.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Actually… I did have a favour to ask. But it’s to help us get the thing that attacked me, not really to help Kara. At least not directly.”

“Ask away.”

Kate took a breath, looked Lena straight in the eye and said: “Help me buy CatCo.”

Lena blinked. That one had taken her by surprise. “Say that again?”

“CatCo. Andrea’s still running it like her own private PR company and diving to the lowest depths for hits. It deserves better than that, especially after everything James and Kara did to build it up.”

“And this helps you find what did this to you… how?”

“I need Kara in Gotham but Andrea is never going to approve her going on a, to use Kara’s words, bug hunt.”

“So you want me to buy it back and, what, put Kara in charge?”

“No, on both counts.” Kate said and smiled at Lena’s confused look. “I said ‘help’ me buy it, not actually buy it. Your board wouldn’t be happy about that and the last thing you need right now is corporate problems. As for Kara, well, running a major news organisation would likely take her away from what she does best.”

“Punch villains in the face?”

“No, that’s the second entry on the long list of things she does best.”

“Help people?”

“That’s it. As the boss she’d be trapped at her desk and while I’m sure she’d be great at it that’s not the best use of her skills.”

“Okay, so how do you want me to ‘help’ exactly?” Lena asked, making sure to use the most sarcastic finger quotes she had in her arsenal.

“Well, if I know you… and I’d like to think I do by now… when you sold it you had a way of getting it back if you ever needed to. Some sort of backup plan if it all went south. Use it.”

“Assuming I have such a plan if you don’t want me to buy it then who? You?”

“Absolutely not.” Kate laughed and Lena wished, not for the first time, that she’d gotten to the Gotham Knight before Kara. Not that she begrudged them what they had, it was clearly something special… but a night or two wouldn’t have been too much of an ask, surely?

“Can you imagine the headlines?” Kate said, still chuckling. “They’d say I’d bought it as… I dunno, some kinda of sex thing probably. Especially the Brits, they’re weird like that.”

“Good point. So what then?”

“A consortium of companies and individuals who want to build a true reporter-driven news empire.” Kate said immediately. “I’ve got some interested groups lined up already, certainly enough to cover the initial purchase and a year or two of operational costs. Basically a grand experiment in giving some of the best investigative reporters a home and more-or-less free rein to do what they do best. And because the money comes from a group with no editorial influence we remove, or at least vastly reduce, the potential for bias and corruption towards a single parent company.”

“Hmm, I like it. In fact I can probably get my board to buy in as well, an honest news organisation would be a benefit considering where we’re looking to take the company. And of course this would also make a perfect cover for Kara being out of the office a lot.”

“Yep.”

“This isn’t a spur of the moment thought is it? You’ve been working on this for a while?”

“Ever since the worlds merged actually.” Kate admitted. “CatCo was a huge help in Batwoman’s coming out but even that needed Kara to convince Andrea it was click worthy. That didn’t sit well so…”

“So you figured out a way to fix it and pulled it all together in a few months despite anyone with the slightest bit of common sense telling you it was impossible.”

“Uh, pretty much, yes.”

“I’m in.” Lena laughed. “If you can give me an hour I should have everything sorted out.”

“That quickly?”

“What’s the point in a back up that takes six weeks to do anything?”

“Fair point but never tell me what this plan involves, that way I don’t have to lie to Kara.”

“Hey, lesson learnt there, if she asks I’ll tell her.”

“Thank you Lena. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to run… well, shuffle. I’ve got a plane leaving for Gotham in about two hours and it’ll take me that long to get out of the building!”


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was sitting in a DEO SUV on their way to the airport when her phone rang. She smiled as she saw Kara’s number pop up, making very very sure Alex couldn’t see the screen and, most importantly, the thumbnail image. 

“Hey gorgeous.”

“What did you do?”

“Uh, be a bit more specific, it’s been a busy day?”

“You know exactly what I mean! I’ve just been told to head to Gotham to track down, and I quote, “that story I’ve been working on”.”

“Yes?”

“I haven’t told anyone here about that.”

“Oh. Oops.”

“Yeah, oops. What’s going on Kate?”

“Have I mentioned you’re cute when you’re investigating?”

“Several times. This month. Answer the question.”

Kate thought for a moment, considering her options. “Okay… look I really want to tell you this in person, can you make it to National City airport in a vaguely non-suspicious way in twenty minutes.”

“Probably, I can get on the subway one stop over from the terminal.”

“Great, come meet us and fly out to Gotham? It’s not like you need to pack.”

Sitting on the balcony at CatCo Kara blushed at the last part. It was, she had to admit, true. Given their tendency to flit from city to city both women had a fully stocked wardrobe and bathroom in both places. If she was being *entirely* honest her Gotham wardrobe was actually a little fancier and, yes, sexier than her National City choices which might have had a lot to do with Kate lending a hand in the shopping process. But no-one had noticed yet so she sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up.

“Okay, okay I’ll see you there but this had better be one heck of an explanation!”

“It’ll be worth the wait, promise. Love you Kara.” Kate held the phone for a moment to hear Kara say those same little words back to her, enjoying the usual butterflies in her stomach, before hanging up and turning to a curious Alex.

“Okay, what did you do?”

“I… may have convinced Lena to help me buy CatCo.”

“WHAT?” Alex yelled the word far louder than she’d intended to but the surprise was too much. “Just like that, with a snap of your fingers, you get a major international news corporation sold to you?”

“Rule one of being a Bat: plan like hell and act casual when it pays off.” Kate said with a grin. “Months of planning and even then I needed Lena to pull whatever lever she’d got to get Andre out of the way.”

“And that was?”

“I genuinely have no idea. Figured I’d probably rather not know.”

“Yeah, that’s likely a good plan.” Alex admitted.

“And now I’ve got a favour to ask of you, too.”

“Ask away.” Alex said with a wave of her hand, still a little shocked at the ease with which Kate Kane moved mountains.

“I’m assuming that the DEO has its vehicles rigged for surveillance?”

“Yeah…. But we only use those systems when we’re transporting prisoners.”

“Can you turn on whatever camera covers Kara’s chair on the plane? I really want to be able to watch this back….”

Kara made it to the airport three minutes early, a large blue bag over her shoulder with the basics of her trade secured inside. She saw a DEO agent in civilian clothes wave at her and hurried over before being escorted through the first class section and down a maze of corridors until they popped out on the tarmac under one of the huge passenger bridges. An airport car was waiting and it drove quickly to the private hanger where the DEO jet was waiting for her.

“Hey sweetie, how was your day?” Kate asked with a grin from the depths of one of the plush leather chairs. Kara huffed and sat down next to her, swivelling the seat to face her girlfriend.

“Oh you know, the normal. Check my annoying girlfriend has had her rib cage glued back together, watch my sister agree to put herself in harms way, get told to go to Gotham by my boss despite her not having any idea I wanted to…”

“Yeah, typical day really.”

“Kate, what’s going on?” Kara asked and the look on her face convinced Kate the teasing could wait.

“Well, let’s just say as of the end of the week Andrea no longer has any financial interest in CatCo.”

“What?” Kara asked blankly, not sure she’d quite heard Kate’s answer correctly.

“Andrea sold CatCo. Well, is selling it, these things take a day or two to sort out you know.”

“Sold it? To who? You?”

“Not…. exactly.” Kate quickly explained the financial and managerial situation she’d outlined to Lena earlier that day.

“You’re… you’re serious about this aren’t you?”

“Yeah. And before you ask it isn’t just because of you. We need a lot more honesty in the world Kara and something like this, a properly independent news organisation not tied to any one financial backer… well it might be a real help.”

“Not *just* because of me… so it’s *partially* because of me?” Kara teased with a big smile.

“Of course! If for no other reason than at some point you were likely to throw Andrea through a wall or six.” Kate suddenly got very serious, reached forward and took Kara’s hand. “But mostly because you’re a real force for good there Kara and you deserve the chance to change the world without the cape! You can connect with people, bring them together by showing them they’re not alone, help them hope instead of hate… that’s a powerful gift and one we desperately need.”

Kara’s face had melted into a mix of sappy lovestruck puppy and lip-trembling appreciation for the compliments and she let out a ‘mmwawwww’ sound before launching herself at Kate, ending up sitting in her lap and kissing her deeply. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed for takeoff.” Alex teased, picking her moment to walk through from the cockpit. Kara just waved a hand at her sister as she kept her lips locked on Kate’s. Alex had to work very hard to keep a proud chuckle from breaking free, her little sister was certainly growing more confident, at least whenever Kate was around.

It was Kate that, reluctantly, broke away, turning her head to both grab a breath and ask Alex a very important question as she headed for a seat in the rear cabin. “Please tell me you got that.”

“Got what?” Kara asked, not really paying attention.

“Oh yeah, two angles actually though the head on is definitely better.”

“Head-on… wait, did you record that?!?” Kara gasped, looking accusingly from one to the other.

“How often am I going to get the chance to buy you a company?” Kate teased, slipping her hands down to cup Kara’s butt.

“If you watch closely you can see the exact moment she decides to jump you.” Alex offered conversationally.

“Oh I hate you both.” Kara grumbled but the slow rolling of her hips put the lie to that.

“It’s for private use only.” Alex reassured her.

“Yep, private use and the next League meeting.” Kate teased.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Hey, got to practice that Paragon of Courage thing you know…”

“Not if you want a super massage ever again you don’t!”

Alex laughed at the crestfallen look on Kate’s face and patted the brunette on the shoulder. “A dreadful threat indeed. Now to be absolutely clear about this, while I’ll accept a small amount of flirting and, yes, even make out sessions any attempt to join the mile high club on company property will result in you flying the rest of the way on your own. Clear?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Kate said, snapping to attention as best she could with Kara still sitting in her lap.

“Good. Carry on.” Alex grinned and left the two alone. 

“You think she’s serious about that?” Kate asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, probably, yes.” Kara admitted.

“I’ve really got to get round to fitting a bed in the Batwing.”

“You know…” Kara ran a finger around Kate’s neck with an evil grin on her face. “We could just step outside for a few minutes. Not on company property then.”

“Oh you’re evil…” Kate mumbled, her eyes rolling back at Kara’s teasing touch. “And I can’t quite believe I’m saying this but probably better not. Would likely add a couple more weeks to the healing process.”

“Oh! Sorry, I kinda forget… you hide that really well!”

“Stubborn, remember?”

“Tell you what… once we’re at cruising height lie down and I’ll give you a hot hands massage, how’s that sound?”

“Like I need to buy you a company more often!”

“Well I’m not going to say no but the two aren’t connected. Actually, hang on a minute…” Kara reluctantly left her perch on Kate’s legs and floated back to the rear cabin, ignoring the various rumblings of the plane as it taxied its way over the tarmac. She slid open the door and stuck her head in.

“Uh, just FYI, the front cabin is going to be off-limits once we get up to 30,000 feet.” She said with a smile.

“I kinda figured.” Alex said, looking up from her book. “Just keep it vaguely subtle, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Alex!” Kara shut the cabin off once again and shot back to her seat, reaching over to take Kate’s hand and watch the numbers tick up as they lifted into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

To Kate’s surprise the first thing Luke did when she walked in to Wayne Tower was give her a hug.

“Good to see you Kate…” He said and she heard the hitch in his voice. She reached up and pulled him closer, hiding the pain in her side from the movement. 

“You too… and thanks for having my back.” 

“Should have called her earlier.”

“Hey, none of that, there’s quite enough self-blame going around. You got it right, only one to blame for what happened is that… whatever it was that beat the hell out of me.” She squeezed his shoulders then eased away, looking him in the eye until he nodded.

“You know Kara, obviously, this is her sister Alex.”

“Hi Luke, good to meet you.” Alex shook his hand and was surprised how strong his grip was. 

“You too. I’ve, uh, got it ready if you want to…”

“Probably a good idea, we haven’t exactly got a lot of time here.” Alex said. “Lead on!”

Kate and Kara held back to let the other two go down in the lift first. It was a bit cramped for four, especially with Kate relying on the cane. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kate asked, her free hand finding Kara’s.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just…”

“Worried?”

“Yeah.” Kara breathed out her frustrations. “I mean, I always am when Alex is in the field but this feels like something new you know?”

“She’ll be fine. And I promise the Batsuit is a lot safer than anything the DEO can give her.”

“I hope so…”

“Besides Alex is a certified badass. If anything I’m wondering how I’m going to live up to her when I’m back in the suit!”

Kara chuckled as the elevator returned to their floor. “Shall we?” Kate gestured and Kara nodded, trying to still her misgivings about the whole idea as they headed down to the cave.

“So how much of this stuff do you know how to use anyway?” Kara asked, fiddling with a computer console.

“Honestly? Everything in the equipment cases and that’s about it. Luke runs the complicated stuff and I try not to, I dunno, blow up the entire cave with a single switch.”

“I’d rather you didn’t do that.” The voice was low and distorted, coming from somewhere above them. They turned and saw Batwoman standing on a rocky ledge ten feet from the ground. She casually stepped off and flared her cape, slowing her descent to land in a crouch. She stalked towards them and for a moment Kara only saw the Bat, not the woman inside the suit.

“Damn that’s good!” Kate said casting a critical eye over the suit and its wearer. “You sure you haven’t been sneaking in here to practice?”

The smile was a mix of pride and embarrassment and was the first hint that it wasn’t Kate herself in the suit. Kara couldn’t quite picture that look on anyone but her sister.

“How does it feel?” Kara asked, trying to put her lingering doubts away.

“Actually, really good.” Alex admitted. “Its lighter than I thought it’d be.”

“Yeah, though watch out for the wrist braces.” Kate advised. “The blades can throw you off when you’re moving quickly and if you’re not careful the cape can snag on them.

“How often did you do that?” Kara asked with a snicker.

“Six.” Luke said helpfully from the computer where he was kicking in the biometrics. At Kate’s disbelieving look he stuttered: “uh, six… minutes until full calibration of the suit.”

“Six?” Kara said with a playful smile at Kate.

“Shush.”

“But six? Really?”

“Four really, the other two were just… brushes.”

“So six.”

“At least I’ve never been thrown through a wall by my cape…” Kate said, somewhat annoyed. “yeah, I saw the security cam footage of you fighting Rhea. Real smooth.”

“Children, please, focus.” Batwoman said with a shake of the head. “Where do we start here?”

“Well….” Kate reached out and slid the cowl a little further forward. “That better?”

“Actually, yes.” Alex said, shaking her head quickly and finding the headpiece stayed precisely where it should.

“Good. As you seem to have at least got the basics with the cape I’d say get you working with the grapple. Batwoman can’t exactly spend her time at ground level, ruins the mystique.” She looked around the cave, eyeing up options.

“Okay, Kara do you mind helping out here?”

“Of course, what do you need?” Kara replied, ripping off her glasses to summon her own super suit.

“Showoff.” Alex muttered and Kate chuckled in agreement. 

“Well… Alex, see that ledge just to the right of the lift shaft about halfway up? There’s a nice big chunk of solid rock just above it, let’s use that as a grapple point and the ledge as a landing platform. Kara, you’re on air bag duties in case this doesn’t work first time.”

“Sounds good to me.” Alex replied, pulling the grapple gun from her belt and getting a feel for its weight. “Any particular trick to this?”

“Yeah, the gun is on a trigger as you’d expect but to retract the line - or pull you up - you squeeze the handle. Make sure you’re ready for the kickback when the line attached and don’t squeeze accidentally.”

“Got it. Okay, Kara, you ready?”

“Always.” The girl of steel floated up to wait just to the side of the ledge, ready to catch Alex if she should fall or end up heading head first into the wall.

“Right… here we go!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Kara, if you don’t quit hovering over my shoulder I’m going to tie you to the damn chair.”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just…”

“You’re nervous, I get it. Also I meant that literally, you’re floating!”

“Hmm? OH! Sorry, I’ll just.. uh… go… uh….”

Kate sighed and ran an eye over the displays. It didn’t look like there was any danger right now and Luke had that side well under control anyway. She grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her to an area of the cave she normally used for training.

“Okay, this is getting silly. Come on, you’ve seen Alex in the field countless times, what’s got you so spooked?”

“Noth..”

“And don’t say nothing. You’re about ready to burn holes in the cave.”

“I.. okay, yes, I’m nervous, happy now?”

“Of course not, I want to help but if I don’t know what’s going on that’s a little tricky.”

“It’s just… those things are still out there. If they turn up…”

“If they turn up Alex will kick the shit out of them and you’ll get there seconds later to mop up the rest. Come on Kara, you *know* how this goes, talk to me, what’s different?”

“She’s wearing that costume.” Kara said quietly. “And the last time Batwoman was on the streets of Gotham she almost didn’t make it back.”

“But she did.” Kate pointed out. “And that’s the only chance they had to blindside us.”

“Really, because it doesn’t look much different to me!”

“Well let’s see. We know we’re dealing with a ‘them’ not an ‘it’, Luke has an alert set for that buzzing hum they make when flying, Alex is packing her alien sidearm and, oh yes, we’ve got our heavy hitter less than ten miles away not a few thousand.”

Kate sighed and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Look, it’s not perfect and I wish we could get a couple of those unknowns out the way. But right now it’s the best we’ve got and we need to start somewhere. Besides they seem to have pulled back, hasn’t been a reported sighting since the fight.”

“Which is something else that worries me.”

“Yeah, same, but it’s a different problem and not one that’s likely to cause issues for Alex tonight when she’s patrolling downtown.”

Kara went to reply but was cut off by Luke’s voice.

“Batcave to Batwoman, we’ve got a ping on the police scanner, reports of trouble three blocks north of you, looks like a bank robbery gone wrong. Cops have ‘em trapped but they’ve got a hostage.”

“On it.” Alex replied, picking a spot and starting to run across the rooftops, swinging across the gaps on a grapple. She had to admit she could get used to this…

Kate and Kara arrived behind Luke at a casual sprint, both taking in the mountain of data from the suit and Gotham’s surveillance systems.

“Not bad…” Kate muttered, noting how quickly Alex was making progress. “Any idea on where the hostage is?”

“Nothing on cameras, we’ll need to run a thermal scan.”

“Okay. Alex, find a quiet spot overlooking the building.” Kate said, shifting effortlessly to tactical command. It was a side Kara hadn’t really seen before and she found herself impressed at the casual ease with which she stepped into the role.

“Got it.” Alex called back. “Now what.”

“Luke?”

“Switching vision modes now…”

“Woah!” Alex breathed as the usually transparent and practically invisible eye pieces turned white and the city in front of her suddenly switched first to a green night vision version then a heat map with shade of deep blues and purples merging with bright oranges and reds.

“Cool isn’t it?” Kate said quietly. “Take a slow look around, we’re processing the data here.”

Alex did as she was instructed, enjoying the feeling of being considerably ahead of the bad guys for a change. 

“There!” Luke called. “Top right, looks like the manager’s office. Three figures, one on their knees, the other two standing guard. The other main group seem to be downstairs watching the front door.”

“Well that makes things easier.” Alex said and she couldn’t quite hide the relief. She may have complete confidence in her skills but this was a fair way out of her comfort zone and she really didn’t want to take on a bunch of gun-packing bank robbers first time out, especially with an innocent to get in the crossfire.

“Yeah, not Gotham’s best and brightest.” Kate said. “Okay, you want to run this or shall we quarterback?”

“Help is definitely appreciated!” Alex said with heartfelt honesty.

“No problem. Looks like… hmm, couple of small roving patrols but only one on that floor. I’d guess they’re worried about the cops coming in and they’re making sure to stay away from the windows, presumably for fear of snipers. Alright, can you see this mark?” Kate tapped the screen and Alex saw a point flash on the heat map in front of her.

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Right, there’s a ledge just to the right that’ll make a good landing pad. Head there and go in via the window. Oh, and we’ll switch you back to night mode for now, heat vision is lovely but, trust me, makes it hard to judge depth.”

“Face-planted much?” Kara asked, settling for teasing her lover rather than worrying over her sister.

“No. Nope. Not once.” 

Kara glanced at Luke who dropped a hand beneath the desk, out of Kate’s view, and held up three fingers. Somehow Kara managed not to crack up but waited for Kate to be engrossed in the screen then winked at Luke who threw her a thumbs up under the desk.

“I’m in.” Alex whispered the words. “Where to?”

“Out of the door, right down the hallway, left at the cross corridor and it’s directly ahead of you. Hang on a sec though.” Kate looked at Luke. “How’s the Detective mode on that suit?”

“Working as well as it ever does…”

“Alex, we’re going to try something, this is going to be a bit weird.”

“Weird? How wei… what the….” Alex looked around shocked as the walls in front of her shifted from night vision green to a blue translucent outline and beyond them the corridor outside was clearly visible.

“Wow… you see this as well right?”

“Yeah, we are.” Kate confirmed.

“Kara, is this… is this how you see the world?”

“Sometimes,” Kara replied and it was true. It might be a pale imitation but it wasn’t *that* far off.

“Actually, on that note, you might want to prepare yourself for seeing people as, well, skeletons.” Kate said and before Kara could ask the obvious question admitted “Kinda freaked me out the first time.”

“Good note, thanks.” Alex said dryly, following their instructions to slip into the corridor and down towards her target. It proved good advice as she eased around the corner and saw two glowing green skeletons through the blue outline of the double doors. They were a little way apart, one angled to cover the door with his back to the wall, the other on the far side of the room tucked in behind the hostage. 

“So… suggestions?” Alex asked, working through the options in her own head. The door was definitely out and the only other way in seemed to be a small ceiling vent that she could definitely fit through but would never get to without making enough nose to alert the entire bunch of crooks.

“Third pouch on the right.” Kate said, all business now. “Small discs, got ‘em?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re jammers. Limited range but if you get one onto a gun it ain’t firing.” Work your way around to the office behind the one covering the door.”

“Ten seconds and I’ll be there.”

“Okay… left side, second pouch. Small cylinder.”

“Got it.”

“Spray a light trail to make a hole big enough for you.”

“Done.”

“Right… back up and take a run up. We’ll detonate just before you hit, don’t worry, it’s directional, you’ll be fine.”

“Ready… “

“Go!”

Alex raced forward and, sure enough, just when she thought she’d need to skid to a halt the spray detonated sending chunks of plasterboard into the room beyond. She hit the opening full speed and barrelled through, shoulder smashing into the door guard even as she staggered from the explosion and debris hitting him. She skimmed the disc in her hand on to the gun of the hostage taker, heard a groan and kicked down, knocking out the door guard. She lunged forward, feeling the cape spread out behind her and saw the other man take careful aim and pull the trigger. There was a click as his gun jammed and before he could do more than shake it in confusion she was on him. Not ducking around the hostage but flying straight over her, leaping at the remaining guard, armoured gauntlet catching him in the chin. There was a second click, this time from his teeth clamping together and he fell.

“Great job! Now out the way you came in, the grapple will hold two, don’t worry.”

“Come on.” Batwoman ordered, the voice changer doing its job as the cowl flicked back to normal vision, reaching down and using a Batarang to cut the cable tie holding the woman’s hands behind her back. A very attractive woman, Alex realised a little belatedly, with a low cut dress offering a view from this angle she really shouldn’t be enjoying and who’d clearly been on her way to somewhere swanky before getting caught up in this. “Stay close.” She took her hand and carefully led her into the corridor. A quick scan of detective mode to confirm the coast was clear and they ran to the office she’d entered by.

“Out there?” The question was quiet and trembling and Alex chided herself for not thinking about the likely mood of the hostage.

“It’ll be alright, trust me.” She said quietly, slipping half out of the window and beckoning to the woman to join her.

“What’s your name?” Alex asked as she helped her ease out onto the ledge.

“B.. Becky.”

“Hang on to me tight, okay Becky? Be brave one more time and it’s over.”

“Okay.” The smile was fragile but seemed genuine and even a little… flirty? Oh great, Alex thought, tell me this isn’t a normal part of the gig… if it is Kelly’s going to kill me.

She fired the grapple and stepped from the ledge, dropping down in a controlled fall, bringing them to a perfect landing in the alley behind the bank. They looped around to join the police force waiting behind a very solid building.

“What the!” A GCPD officer gasped as the black-clad figure and her new friend materialised from the shadows. 

“They’re down a hostage.” Batwoman said by way of explanation.

“But… they only had one.”

“That should make negotiations easier.”

“Nice line! Now dramatic exit…” Kate whispered over the comm. Alex held her hand up and fired a grapple into the night, heard it clunk into something sturdy and zipped up into the darkness leaving a confused police officer and a slightly crushing former hostage behind.

“Told you she’d be fine.” Kate told Kara with a wink. 

“Never doubted it.”


	7. Chapter 7

“So what did you think?”

“I might never go back to National City!” Alex had pulled the cowl off and was pacing the Batcave, clearly buzzing from adrenaline.

“Oh no, not a chance, get your own secret cave, best friend and arsenal.” Kate laughed, hugging Batwoman… which still felt odd and she realised with shock she was actually missing the suit.

“You were awesome!” Kara said and she seemed to have gotten over her nerves, beaming with pride.

“Was there a doubt?” Alex asked, unable to resist needling her sister a little bit.

“Uh, no, not at all, uh-uh.” Kara shook her head quickly. 

“Good. Do you have a shower round here?” Alex asked and Kate burst out laughing.

“Sorry, sorry, used to hearing that from the other Danvers.” She said waving an apology, “Through there, it’s ready for you. Take your time, there’s no way it runs out of hot water.”

As Alex stepped through the door Kara gently turned Kate to face her. “Hey, so… sorry for being so freaked out earlier.”

“Apologies not necessary.” Kate said firmly. “Though maybe now you know how us mere mortals feel when you’re doing something insanely dangerous and awesome.”

“You worry about me?”

“Of course. I mean, don’t get me wrong here, watching you take out robbers and rapists, that I could do until the popcorn runs out. But some of what you take on is *terrifying* Kara, of course I worry. But I also have complete faith that you’ll come through it.”

“Ohhh.” Kara melted as Kate pulled her in for a kiss… which was interrupted as the door to the shower cracked open and Alex called through: “Uh, not to spoil the moment but how the hell do you get out of this thing?”

“I’ll be right there!” Kate said but was quickly pushed back by Kara.

“Oh no, you stay right here, I’ll go help. After all, you’re hurt.”

“I’m not *that* hurt.”

“Wanna bet?”

“No, no that’s okay, you go help your beautiful sister undress.”

Kate watched Kara walk away, the sight of those hips swaying always guaranteed to cheer her up. Once the door clicked shut she headed for the elevator and went to find Luke.

“Any news on our mysterious guests?”

“No. Well… yes and no.”

“Okay, that’s nicely cryptic.”

“Nothing new but I pulled together everything weird that happened in the city over the last three weeks or so. Filtered out anything we could link to any known criminal activity and this is what’s left…”

He brought up a city map with a bunch of points marked, all in the south east quarter. 

“Any obvious pattern?”

“And we’re back to the bad news. No, sorry, or at least not one that I can find.”

“Don’t suppose there’s any witnesses?”

“Not many and most of those aren’t what you’d call reliable. A couple of possibles in this housing block though, reported odd screeching sounds and a ‘droning buzz’.”

“Interesting. Okay, I’ll ask Kara to start looking there, if there’s anything to be found she’ll dig it out.”

“Kate… what do we do when we do find these things?”

“Kick ‘em off the planet.” 

“And if that big bastard turns up?”

“Kara kicks him off the planet.”

Luke smiled. “I could really get used to having Supergirl on speed dial.”

“It is nice isn’t it?” Kate asked with a smile she didn’t realise was quite so soppy until she caught the laughter dancing silently in Luke’s eyes.

“For what it’s worth, I’m really glad you two found each other.” He said. “Definitely seems to be a good thing for both of you.”

Kate almost clammed up but paused and nodded instead. “It really is. She’s amazing, still can’t quite believe…”

“What, that she’s into you?” Luke shook his head, clearly amused by the thought. “Oh, clearly, I mean have you *looked* in a mirror? You’re obviously hideously unworthy.”

“You know I’m going to be healed up at some point, right?”

“Yeah, but your gorgeous blonde girlfriend will keep you distracted so I’m perfectly safe, isn’t that right Kara?”

“I live to serve.” Kara quipped, walking over and draping an arm gently over Kate’s shoulders. “Talking of, you need rest Ms Kane. Doctor’s orders.”

Kate went to argue but the yawn rather undercut her point. Instead she nodded and let Kara scoop her up in her arms. Luke smiled as he saw his friend nuzzle up to the impossible Kryptonian as she was carried from the room and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Kate so happy.

Kara was just about to pour Kate into the bed when the brunette reached up and pulled her lips down into a kiss.

“Mmm, can we stay like this for a bit.” Kate whispered, her fingers twisting in Kara’s hair.

“If you like.” Kara said with a soft smile.

“It’s comfy.” Kate murmured, wiggling deeper into Kara’s arms while peppering her neck with kisses. 

“Want to try something new?” Kara asked a few minutes later.

“Always lover.”

“Okay… this might be a little weird.” Kara warned then her left hand started moving so quickly it was a blur. One instant it was under Kate’s legs, holding her so securely she may as well have been lying on solid rock if rock was soft and warm. The next the palm of Kara’s hand was pressed against Kate’s crotch, vibrating as fast as thought. Before gravity could claim her the arm was back under her legs, holding her tight before darting back between her thighs then back to hold her.”

“Wowwww!” Kate moaned, leaning back in Kara’s arms, her fingers tightening in blonde hair, secure in the knowledge she couldn’t hurt her “Oh… oh Kara this is….”

“Good?” The girl of steel asked nervously. 

“Great!”

“Great?”

“Really, really great, like I’m floating…”

“More?”

“Ohhh yes please.”

Kara grinned proudly and focused on giving the woman in her arms the oddest yet most satisfying orgasm of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara adjusted her blue blazer and dipped her glasses, quickly scanning the interior of the housing block that squatted before her, the paint peeling, windows and doors cracked and faded. Just as with the other three buildings she’d visited in the last hour this one was empty and that was worrying her. While certainly at the bottom end of the housing market they had all been structurally sound and Gotham had more than its fair share of people who simply couldn’t afford anything else. Worse, they hadn’t been empty a few weeks before… so where the hell was everyone?

As with the other blocks there was no sign of a struggle, no hint in fact that these had ever been homes no matter how temporary. Just shells, waiting for demolition. She sighed in frustration and started to do a more systematic check, just as she had with the other three blocks. Starting at the top and working her way down, just to make sure nothing could sneak up on her, she used every trick she knew of to find something, some hint as to what might have happened but… nothing.

Okay, she thought, now what? Ordinarily she could try backtracking people and addresses but these places where so far down the property ladder it was likely anyone living here would have been working on a cash in hand basis. Without records of tenancy or even full names there wasn’t much she could do. Maybe ask around the neighbourhood to see if anyone knew this place but that assumed anyone would want to talk to her. 

She looked around the lobby again, trying to find some thread to pull she might have overlooked. Why here? That wasn’t a bad question… what was there down here that could possibly interest a bunch of space bugs and their boss / enforcer? The buildings seemed unlikely candidates and they’d checked the location itself a dozen times through every computer trick Luke could think of. So what…

With a start she looked down at the tired, creaking floorboards and below them the foundations of Gotham. No, she realised, not the foundations but the tunnels. Kate had said she’d lured them in there so they must have been fairly close by. Could it be that simple? She turned her x-ray vision to the ground and soon spotted a rough looking passageway that didn’t look like anything a municipality would build. The end came out in a small gazebo within a park situated between the four blocks she’d checked out. 

Heart pounding she walked quickly but carefully over, casually snapping the rusty padlock off the gates almost without breaking stride. She peered inside to check it was clear then headed into the tunnel, the rough walls looking like something a smuggler gang would use rather than any obvious alien design. She debated changing into her super suit but decided against it for now. If there was something odd but non-alien going on down here it was probably going to be easier to deal with it as Kara Danvers than Supergirl.

The passage ended by breaking through to an ancient, brick-lined tunnel with tracks embedded in the floor. Curious now Kara checked both directions only to find the south route blocked by what seemed to be an old landslide. She couldn’t see any sign it had been disturbed so she headed north, her senses reaching out for any hint that there was something wrong or, for that matter, any sign of life. But despite her best efforts for mile after mile there was just the echo of her shoes on brick as she passed through the abandoned tunnels, broken only by the occasional large space as the tunnels broke into what she assumed had been intended as stations once upon a time.

Eventually the darkness around her started to give way to a gentle emerald green glow. Kara paused, making sure she didn’t feel any of the effects of Kryptonite exposure before continuing her exploration. There might be a thousand things in this world that glowed green but long and usually painful experience had taught her never to assume anything in that regard. The tunnel ended in a large metal wall, clearly designed to slide open but the mechanisms to do so had rusted shut over decades, if not centuries, of neglect.

Confused Kara looked around. The technology she could see was odd, mostly antiquated by modern standards but also far too advanced for the age of the tunnels. At the top of the wall was an open access panel, the grate that had covered it bent upwards until it touched the roof. With one last check to make sure she really was alone she half jumped, half flew up to it and slid inside. She found herself crouched in shadows above an enormous open space. Above her a mass of tubes and wires fell from the ceiling, snaking around the metal legs and foundations of some unseen structure above. She followed the cables down through layers of catwalks to a glowing green liquid sitting a large pool, the edges carved out of the bedrock. 

She was about to jump down and get a closer look when, very faintly, she heard a droning buzz and it was coming closer! Quickly she yanked off her glasses as whatever this was it was clearly a job for Supergirl. For a heartbeat she debated just confronting whatever was coming and demanding answers but decided against it. There was time for that later, right now there was more benefit in stealth especially as whatever this was it was unlikely to have expected her presence.

The buzz became a roar and then they poured into the chamber from a passageway off to her right. There had to be at least fifty of the things, she thought, trying to do a quick headcount. Kate’s description had been pretty much spot on, their grey skin and red eyes lending a certain biblical twist to their appearance and the large wings on their backs moved so quickly they blurred as the creatures wound down towards the pit. About two thirds of the way back down the line, clearly being guarded from attack, came a metal frame wrapped around a large tank, some sort of line or hose attached at the top with the whole device being borne along by half a dozen of the bugs in armour that looked more ceremonial than the others. Directly behind it…

Kara stared, shocked despite what she’d been told. The creature was huge, towering over the soldiers around it. Humanoid but with grey skin lined with age yet there was no sign of weariness in his movements which were crisp and precise. Its limbs were massive and spoke of incredible power in that enormous frame. Seeing it for herself Kara was suddenly, irrationally, proud of Kate. To have taken the hits she had from this beast and still find a way to escape was beyond anything Kara would have thought possible from a human. 

In her mind’s eye she flashed back to Kate’s broken, battered body lying discarded in the wreckage of Gotham and felt her fists clench. She wanted, more than anything, to race down and tear this monster apart, to beat it bloody then take it apart piece by piece the same way it had ‘studied’ Kate’s body. But she resisted, fighting to push the rage away, to retain control. She needed to learn what they were doing here, find out if it was isolated or a bigger threat they needed to deal with.

The procession made it to the pit and with great care the device was set down, one of its bearers unhooking the pipework and gently, almost reverently, placing it in the liquid. Kara could hear the faint suction as the liquid was collected, the bulk of the bugs watching outwards for attack while the device attendants and the colossal creature monitored the harvest.

“Enough.” The word was rumbled in a voice so deep Kara could swear she felt it reverberate in her chest even this far away. “We must not exhaust this supply. Almighty Darkseid will have need of more if he is to regain his strength.”

One of the bugs watching the perimeter suddenly started, sniffing the air. Kara silently floated back out of sight, wrapping her cape around her to hide any potential glint from her belt of the House of El’s sigil on her chest. She watched the group through the rock, her x-ray vision working overtime as she kept her head on a swivel for any potential attack. She heard the thing skitter something, presumably in its own language, and it was answered by other bugs around the circle. Kara couldn’t understand the words but the tone seemed to sound negative.

“Hmm…” She focused on their leader who was looking around, clearly alerted. He took a half step up from the pit and directly towards the wall where she’d entered then paused, glancing back to the device that was even now being eased back on to the shoulders of its honour guard.

“Come my Parademons, our Lord awaits our return.” He pulled something from his belt and she saw him thumb a control. A deep, booming crack echoed around the cavern and Kara had to look away from the sudden blinding light. By the time she’d blinked the spots clear she was only in time to see the last of the bugs step into some sort of glowing tunnelling portal before everything vanished leaving her alone in this strange relic of a previous time.

Throwing caution to the wind she slid out of the hole and flew back down the tunnels, slicing back up into the world right where she’d started and triggering her comms.

“I found them.”

Half an hour later Kara found herself at the centre of an impromptu conference in the bat cave. Around her Alex, Kate and Luke looked on with worried expressions while on the biggest screen Brainy stood with the DEO conference room behind him. In fact it was Brainy that had Kara worried as his expression was far from his normal controlled self. In fact he looked downright… scared.

“I need to confirm, this creature referred to Lord Darkseid?”

“Yeah, why, does that mean something to you?”

“And he called the creatures with him Parademons?”

“Yes. Brainy you’re starting to worry me here…” Kara said and Alex nodded in agreement.

“You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“Not a ghost but… “ Brainy cut off, clearly caught between conflicting desires.

“Let me guess.” Alex said dryly. “Future knowledge?”

“Yes, exactly.” Brainy said, nodding. “Darkseid is… known to the Legion but you yourselves clearly have not encountered him before. If I tell you too much I risk affecting the timeline in cataclysmic ways even I cannot foresee.”

“Great. What can you tell us?”

“Only that his forces are to be feared and, if at all possible, avoided.”

“What sort of advice is that?” Kara demanded, fighting to contain her anger. “They clearly don’t have the same worries considering what…” She broke off, took a breath and threw an apologetic look at Kate, mouthing ‘sorry’. Kate, in turn, waved a hand in a ‘don’t worry about it’ gesture before adding her own bad news to the mix.

“Actually that might not be possible.” She said. “From what you described Kara that pool they were harvesting sounds an awful lot like a Lazarus Pit.”

“A what now?”

“A man named Ra’s al Ghul discovered the substance Lazarus centuries ago and found it could heal any injury, even death. He’s been using it ever since to head the League of Assassins.”

“Wait, isn’t that the one Sara belonged to?” Alex asked, a link clicking into place.

“Yeah, it was.” Kara nodded, remembering trying to follow that particular origin story during the post-Invasion after party. “Actually she mentioned being brought back from the dead, and, and I think I heard them saying they were looking for a pit to bring Ollie back during Crisis.”

“Well it’s a good job she only had to use a pit once.” Kate said. “Long term exposure drives people insane, especially if they’re using it to cheat death rather than heal injuries.”

“And this is the stuff that these, uh, Parademons are taking off planet? That doesn’t sound good.” Kara said, her worry cranking up.

“It, uh, may be worse than that.”

All eyes turned to the nervous Luke who pulled up what looked like city plans. “I did some digging based on what Supergirl described. I think you found the original Gotham!”

“The what now?”

“Okay, it’s complicated and records are almost non-existent so a lot of this is rumour verging on Myth at this point.”

“Myth?” Kate asked, skeptically.

“With a capital M, yes.” Luke replied. “What, we’re comfortable with aliens teleporting from other planets but dealing with a trail two hundred years cold is causing problems?”

“Good point. Carry on.”

“Well according to what I’ve been able to find a foreign traveller bought a huge chunk of land from the earliest Gotham City Hall. No-one knew why but he paid with more gold than they’d ever seen. In a remarkably quick time he allegedly built a miraculous city complete with mechanical guardians. They even called it Wonder City if you can believe that?”

“Original” Kate said dryly.

“Anyway, long story short, the place was powered by some weird renewable energy source that turned its citizens mad. One day the rest of Gotham had enough, stormed the place, imprisoned everyone in what would become Arkham Asylum and sealed it up. The myth part is a lot of references to the city building *over* it, burying the truth of where the money came from to build the Gotham we know today but considering what you saw Supergirl I’d say that a lot of this is absolutely true.”

“And the man who set it up… you’re thinking Ra’s?” Kate said and now the concern was clear on her face too.

“Yeah, it’d track. This might be the original source of the Lazarus pits. There’s a lot of fairly nasty references to medical experiments on prisoners and citizens, that’d match up with Ra’s trying to perfect the process.”

“So this particular pit might be, what, a pure source?”

“More or less, yes. Oh, and as we’ve got no idea what all that equipment above it actually does, other than it’s clearly still drawing power as Supergirl saw lights down there, I wouldn’t suggest trying to destroy the place either. Especially as, if I’ve got the maths right…” he hit a toggle and a red circle appeared on the map of Gotham behind him. “Wonder City lies pretty much directly under the heart of Gotham. Anything going bang there would kill thousands and likely rip the heart of the city out at the same time.

“Terrific.” Kate grumbled. “So do we bring the League in on this?”

“No” To everyone’s surprise the command came from Brainy. “The fact that they are operating covertly is why they have such a small force. Bring in more League members and they will likely increase their numbers.”

“And I take it that would be bad?” Alex asked with a mix of frustration and understanding.

“It would. Extremely so, in fact.”

“And that also rules out staking out the place with a few squads of DEO troopers.” Alex sighed. “So we’re back to the original plan. Patrol the streets, let Gotham see its hero and try to figure out exactly how to stop them.”

“We may have one thing working for us.” Luke said, trying to bring some optimism back to the conversation. “About half a mile west of that pit is Gotham University which happens to be running a three year seismographic survey of the city. Their data monitoring is all done on-line and I had a look at the results.”

“Please tell me you find something.” Kara said, walking over to look over the charts for herself.

“Right about when you said they boomed out of there the nearest sensor picked up what looks like a *very* minor quake. I’m willing to bet it’s actually the echo of that tube opening up. If I go back through the records it looks like there’s a similar tremor every two weeks. Normally it could just be background noise but these readings are virtually identical and happen within minutes of each other, just two weeks apart.”

“Which would tie in with a well-disciplined alien army.” Alex said. “Nicely done Luke.”

“Uh… thanks Direc, uh, Batwo, I mean, Alex.”

“Let’s not take that for granted though. See if you can find an easier way in than the path Kara took, I’ll start checking it nightly as part of my patrol. And before you say anything Kara, yes I know that’s dangerous but it’s got to be done.”

“So let me do it.”

“No. Even if no-one in Gotham sees you coming and going…”

“They won’t.”

“Even if no-one in Gotham sees you National City needs Supergirl every bit as much as Gotham needs Batwoman. You need to put in an appearance there. Also if they spot you and have done even a tiny bit of homework on the threats this planet presents any reinforcements are likely to be on their way before you can blink.”

“But…” Kara pursed her lips, extremely unhappy at the idea but not seeing a decent argument against it.

“Besides I’m going to need some help over the next few weeks as the DEO glue me back together.” Kate said, spotting the impending argument and trying to cut it off before it started. “Come back with me to National City. We can go over everything we’ve seen about these, what was it, Parademons and see if we can figure out how to get an advantage.” She lent in close, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Besides I hate rehabbing injuries in the gym and I’m sure we can come up with more entertaining cardio workouts.”

“Oh THAT’S fair…” Kara grumbled but not with any real conviction. “Alright, fine, but I’ll be in Gotham when we expect those things to be.”

“Bet your ass you will.” Alex said with a smile. “I’m going to need the World’s Finest Partner backing me up.”

“Could you at least put the cowl on to say that?” Kate asked. “You know, pretend you’re not just straight up after my job?”

Alex laughed and reached for the head piece. “Actually that’s a good point, I should be heading out on patrol anyway. Don’t worry, I’ll stay away from Wonder City.” She added, noticing Kara’s worried expression.

“Great, can we borrow the DEO jet to get back to National City tomorrow?” Kate asked. “I seem to remember officially I meant to be there not here at the moment.”

“Sure, but the previous rules still apply.”

“Yes Mom, we’ll make sure to fill up the tank when we bring it back.”

Alex rolled her eyes but Kate saw the choked-back laugh and chuckled to herself.

“Come on Kara, let’s give them some privacy.” Kate said, taking Kara’s hand and leading her firmly towards the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been the most stressful two weeks of Kara’s life and that was saying something. Knowing that there was a potentially terrible danger lurking in Gotham, that Alex was swinging through the heart of it every single night posing as Batwoman and that she was stuck doing nothing to help weighed on her heart every single minute of the day. Worse, in some ways, was seeing the pain Kate was enduring to recover from her injuries. She trained every day for hours, to the point her body was trembling and on the verge of breaking before she finally, reluctantly, called a halt. She claimed she was pushing so hard to reclaim her cowl, to resume her responsibilities but Kara was convinced at least some of the obsessive work was down to Kate not wanting Alex at risk in her place.

Night after night they collapsed into bed with Kate physically shaking as muscles pushed too hard fought back and demanded rest. Most nights Kara held her until she stilled, using her powers to warm and cool as best she could, caring for the precious woman in her arms who seemed blind to the risks of her determination. Sometimes Kate would turn and snuggle in to the embrace and Kara would have to fight back tears as she saw flickers of that terrible night flash before her eyes. The peaceful eyes and slight smile overlaid with blood and pain and the shattered ruins of the cowl. So far Kate hadn’t seemed to notice though whether that was down to her exhaustion or just politeness at not wanting to add to the Kryptonian’s worries Kara couldn’t say.

About the only plus point had been the Gotham Times reporting that a prisoner escape from Arkham had been stopped dead in its tracks by Batwoman. There’d even been a picture, to Kara’s surprise, and whoever had taken it had one hell of an eye not to mention a lucky streak a mile wide. The shot had been taken looking up from the ground at the edge of a low building on the edge of which was Victor Zsasz, knife glinting menacingly in the night as he crouched on one knee, half turned away from the camera and behind him…

Behind him was a nightmare come to life. Backlit by the bat signal, red hair flying in the wind, her cape reaching out like the wings of an avenging angel, arms stretched out as she dove for the murdering psychopath and that red Bat logo seeming to gleam in the reflected light of the street below. Batwoman looked magnificent and Kara had asked Nia to low-key find who had taken the shot so she could look at buying a high res original as a memento for Alex. Though she may have to tell her to hide it from Kate as Kara privately thought it was the best shot of Gotham’s new saviour there’d been yet and Kate wasn’t likely to be thrilled by that. 

In the day she spent most of her time in costume at the DEO or flying around the city, doing her best to keep things working and helping the people where she could. Sometimes, like today, she managed to find an hour or two to research what little they knew of their opponents with the DEO’s records but even with her super speed allowing those brief hours to do the work of months for a human researcher every lead seemed to dead end. There just wasn’t anything to find here and she sighed in frustration.

“Hey.” The voice was quiet and subdued as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw Kate standing there in simple black workout gear, still gleaming with sweat, her hair plastered to her head. At least she could move without the cane now Kara thought.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kate said quickly but Kara’s raised eyebrow showed she wasn’t buying that for a second. “It’s just that we’re flying back to Gotham tonight and I’d rather shower and change at our place if you wouldn’t mind being an Uber?”

“No problem, I think I’m done here anyway.” Kara smiled, standing up, stretching and walking towards the balcony with the brunette by her side.

“No luck?”

“Nothing. Great big nothing. I’ve checked the Fortress records, talked to my mother’s AI, gone through everything with J’onn and no-one knows a damn thing about any Darkseid or Parademons.”

“Not sure if that’s a good sign or bad.”

“Worry about it later. Right now…” Kara lent over as they stepped into the open air and sniffed theatrically at Kate’s hair. “… you *really* need that shower.”

“Hey!” Kate chided, jumping up into the offered arms as Kara held her close with a grin.

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it…”

“You are a right brat at times, you know that?”

“Yeah, blame Alex for bringing me up wrong.”

Kate laughed as they took off. “You know one of these days we’re going to push that Team Mom thing too hard and she’ll chuck both of us in the cells, right?”

“Why do you think I’ve been working on ‘why’d you ground us’ jokes?”

“I want separate lawyers.” Kate said, kissing Kara as they touched down at their apartment. “Thanks for the lift. Back in a few.”

Kara let her go and flumped down into the couch, frustration burning. They did, indeed, have a flight to catch in a couple of hours back to Gotham as tonight should be the night where their visitors paid another trip to the pit. Yet they didn’t seem any closer to stopping them and she had a growing sense of dread over the whole operation. 

In the bathroom Kate stripped off her workout gear, throwing it into the open laundry hamper before stepping in to the best shower in the world. Big enough to hold six people comfortably there were ten shower heads scattered around the top edge with another dozen jets scattered lower down. For someone who routinely spent their nights swinging across rooftops and battering bad guys it was a life saver. The water lashed out and pummelled her sore muscles but did nothing for the ache in her bones or the mounting dread in her heart.

She felt her hands clench into fists and tried to force away the despair that had been gnawing at her ever since they came back to National City. She’d hidden it well, at least she thought she had. Kara had enough problems and there wasn’t anything she could really do about this anyway. But now, with the day finally here, the horrible truth was standing in front of her with no way to delay facing it any more. She lashed the temperature control, turning the heat up until she could barely stand it, steam filling the room but it didn’t help. With a horrible inevitability she felt her throat close up and screwed her eyes closed. It made no difference, the single sob escaping, lost in the thunderous roar of water all around her.

A moment later Kara was wrapped around her, strong arms holding Kate close as the tears exploded. They sank together to the floor, Kara whispering words of comfort but mostly just letting Kate feel her, hold her, know she wasn’t alone.

“Sorry, I’m sorry…” Kate sobbed and Kara stroked her back, kissed her forehead.

“She shouldn’t… I couldn’t…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay Kate.” Kara soothed. 

“No, no it’s not! Alex is in danger because of me! Because I wasn’t good enough! Couldn’t…”

The last two weeks slammed together for Kara in a single blinding moment and she cursed herself for not seeing it earlier. 

“You’ve been doing all this to try and reclaim the cowl tonight, haven’t you?” She asked gently and Kate nodded miserably against her shoulder.

“Kate… the best 30th century technology Brainy can offer had a four week recovery time. From what he’s told me you cut a quarter off that. He’s amazed, in his own words he’s “never seen a human recover so quickly”. You’ve done everything you ever could, all anyone ever could and more.”

“And it’s not enough!” Kate almost screamed the words, her hands shaking. “Alex is going to be somewhere she shouldn’t, putting herself in danger and it’s all my fault!”

“No.” Kara said and the word was uttered with such conviction it anchored Kate, calmed her as she looked up into Kara’s blue eyes with curiosity. “It’s no-one’s fault but those Parademons and whatever that thing is running the show. You didn’t make a mistake, not one, you got blindsided by something you had no way of anticipating.”

“But…”

“No. Nothing about this is your fault. Nothing.”

Kate stared up, shaking her head in wonder. “So… so you don’t hate me?”

“Never!” Kara looked so shocked at the suggestion Kate almost laughed in nervous relief. “Kate, I love you! With all my heart. Nothing would change that, ever! Certainly not this!”

Kate felt fresh tears bubble up and twisted, lying on Kara’s body, the soaked super suit an odd feeling against her naked body. She grabbed Kara’s face and kissed her as the emotional release surged through her and strength rose from her lover to fill the void. As the need for air became urgent she reluctantly parted, sitting back so she was kneeling over Kara’s hips.

“Wow.” Kara breathed. “Now there’s a look…” 

Kate blinked away the remaining tears and glanced down. The hungry look in Kara’s eyes spoke volumes and with a slightly shaky grin she raised her arms above her head, hands knotting together as she stretched upwards, the hot water running down her toned body, hair slicked back as her eyes sparkled, tattoos gleaming as the water raced and danced over them.

“You know… I really haven’t been a great girlfriend these last couple of weeks.” Kate said in a tone that did all sorts of wonderful things to Kara’s libido. 

“You’ve been busy…” Kara replied, her own voice catching even as she tried to show her understanding. 

“Kara, sweetie, I’m offering to make up for that.” Kate laughed. “Do you really want to let me off the hook?”

“Well when you put it like that… “ Kara allowed, reaching up to run her hands up and over the enticing curves. 

“That’s what I thought. Now lie there and let me apologise properly.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Kara moaned as Kate bent to her penance. 

The next hour passed in a delightful whirlwind of pleasure as both women made up for the lost time. They only called a stop when Kara realised they needed to move in order to make their flight and reluctantly turned the shower off.

“Aww, five more minutes?” Kate asked, nuzzling Kara’s neck.

“No, we’ve gotta go.”

“Three?”

“Kate…”

“Two? I can do amazing things in two minutes.”

“I know, I really really know. But we’ve got to go.”

“You’re sure?”

“Mmm that’s goood. No, not at all but either we do or I turn everything on cold, your choice.”

“That’s just cruel!”

“I know. But we really do need to get to Gotham,”

“Okay, okay. But this is paused, part two to follow!”

“Deal.” Kara reluctantly rose to her feet and pulled Kate up with her. Before they could head out to dry off however Kate tugged her back.

“Kara…. You heard me cry over all this?” She gestured at the shower heads around her, steam still hanging in the air and water running down the walls.

“I always hear you Kate. No matter what I’ll hear you.”


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked to the jet Kara was surprised to see Brainy coming down the boarding stairs towards them. As they got close he angled around and cut under the fuselage to the far side of the plane.

“That’s odd…” Kate said. “I mean I know I’m a pain to be around when I’m hurting but I didn’t think it had been that bad.”

“Sure it’s not that, let me go have a word.” Kara laughed, gently pushing Kate towards the ramp. She found Brainy half-hiding where the wing swept back from the body.

“Brainy, everything okay?” 

He looked up miserably and shook his head. “No, very far from it.” He paused, fingers twitching as he clearly tried to find a way through whatever predicament was troubling him. “Supergirl… Kara… I need to…” 

“Take your time.” Kara advised, reaching out to hold his hand. He seemed surprised at the gesture and gave her a thankful nod. 

“Parademons.” He said, clearly still very reluctant to talk. “When they go into battle the commanding officer controls their, uh, transport device. It is called a mother box and can open a transportation tube to anywhere in the universe. Unfortunately to ensure that this technology cannot be used against them they are connected to the life force of that officer. If they die, the mother box will self destruct.”

“How bad?” Kara said, her blood running cold.

“Bad enough to wipe out Gotham at the least, potentially much, much more.”

“And I’m assuming this commander is likely to be the big guy with the axe?”

“Almost certainly, yes.”

“This gets better and better.” Kara grumbled before squeezing Brainy’s hand. “Thank you, I know what it likely cost you to tell me that.”

Brainy nodded and the faintest smile passed across his face. “It seemed counter-productive to protect the future only for the present to be, shall we say, removed.”

“We’ll stop this Brainy.”

“Be careful Kara.” Brainy said before stepping away from the jet and heading towards the car that had brought her and Kate to the hanger. She watched him go, a thousand thoughts chasing themselves across her mind. This was not going to be easy.

“Ma’am, we’re ready to roll.” A DEO agent called from the open door and she shook herself back to reality, looping back around the tail before approaching the stairs. 

“Sorry, lost track of time.” She said with a smile. The agent - Monroe she remembered a little later than she’d like - grinned back and slipped aside to let her step past into the plane before buttoning up the hatch.

“Everything okay?” Kate asked quietly as Kara slipped down next to her.

“As good as usual.”

“That bad huh?”

“I’ll tell you one we’re in the air. Think we need to do some planning before we get to Gotham.”

“So let me get this straight.” Luke said six hours later as the small group of heroes assembled in the bat cave. “We’re going to try and stop an army of alien invaders, one of which has already done major damage, with two heroes, a couple of quarterbacks and we’ve got to make sure that the big bastard doesn’t die or take his own life else the entire city goes up?”

“Yeah, that about covers it.” Kate said, clapping him on the shoulder. “And I thought this was going to be difficult.”

“Funny.” Luke said deadpan. “Back at reality for a moment, how do we play this?”

“Batwoman takes on the Parademons, Supergirl goes for the big guy.” Kate said immediately. “There’s a lot of ‘em but Alex can stay ahead of them long enough to give Kara the time she needs to take him down.”

“Okay… and the backup is?”

“The rest of the League if this goes wrong.” Kara said grimly. “But don’t call them unless we fall and those things look to head into the city. Better to have them go home than think we’re a target worthy of their time.”

“You’re kidding!”

“No, I’m really not.” Kara looked up and the deathly serious glare had Luke swallowing his next words.

“Got it.” He confirmed before trying to change the subject. “Hey Alex, which suit do you want to use?”

“Which… huh?” Alex asked, confused.

“I finished fixing the original, made a few minor improvements along the way. Your choice which you want, they’ll both fit you.”

“I’ll stick with the one I’ve been using, less to think about if you’ve made changes.” Alex said, all business before adding: “Thanks for asking though, and for the effort. Can’t have been easy.”

Luke shrugged modestly. “It wasn’t but seemed worthwhile. Talking of, I found a new entry point for you. There’s a forgotten air exchange shaft down to the main Wonder City station. Pain to get at but if Supergirl can fly you in here it should be easy enough.” He brought up a schematic on the screen and they saw the shaft almost lost in a maze of steel that had once been the base of a long-disused warehouse.

“Should be easy enough. Where does it come out?”

“Actually the main shaft goes down at about a 45 degree angle to the station but there’s this side turning here that exists into the main room. From what you said Kara I think that might be where they beamed in the last time.”

“Sounds good, you ready?” Alex asked Kara.

“I will be by the time you’re dressed.” Kara said. 

“Okay, five minutes.”

Kara nodded and turned to Kate as Luke made his excuses and headed to the far end of the cave to ‘check the equipment’.

“Take care of yourself out there.” Kate said, trying to keep the mood light but the worry was clear in her eyes.

“I will and don’t worry, if these things show up they’re not going to be a threat to Gotham by the end of the night.”

“Hate to say this but, just this once, it’s not Gotham I’m worried about. It’s you and Alex willingly walking into the middle of this.”

“Hey, we’ve taken on worse together, it’s not like there’s a speedster here or anything.” Kara said. “We’ll be okay, promise.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Kate warned, pulling her close and kissing her before relaxing into the embrace, her chin resting on Kara’s shoulder. They held each other tightly until there was a small cough behind them as Alex appeared in the batsuit.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Kara confirmed. “I love you.” She said to Kate, giving her one more kiss before she slipped from her arms. “Come on, let’s get going.” She held out a hand to Alex and pulled her close before lifting off and flying carefully down the passage that would spit them out into the heart of Gotham. Kate watched them go with a heavy heart before turning and stalking to the computer screens where Luke waited for her.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road and keep ‘em safe!” She said.

“Absolutely!” Luke agreed and they bent to their work.


	11. Chapter 11

“Well this didn’t take long to go to hell!” Alex snarled into the comm.

“No kidding!” Kara replied, twisting to throw the Parademon that had wrapped itself around her the length of the chamber and through a brick wall. 

The moment they’d made their move all of the Parademons had moved in one giant swarm, falling on the intruders and cutting down on their options rather drastically. On the plus side, Alex thought, she could throw a punch pretty much anywhere and hit a target.

“Batwoman, down!” Kara called and Alex reacted instantly, dropping to the ground. A second later Parademons went flying in all directions as Supergirl brought her hands together and generated a supersonic shockwave that shook the entire chamber, her body blocking the worst of it from Batwoman’s prone form. 

“Impressive.” The deep bass rumble of the monster’s voice echoed around them as he casually walked towards them, reaching behind his back to unsling his axe. “Whatever you are, you’re not one of them. And you… “ He turned to face Batwoman. “You have remarkable healing powers. I wonder if all your species are so resilient.” He raised the axe high in the air and the recovering Parademons screeched, turned and hurled themselves towards the exit!

“What the… Kara, he’s sending them into the city!” Kate cried over the comm, watching the red dots that marked the creatures odd energy signature race up the air shaft.

Alex looked at the situation and made a snap decision. “Supergirl, go!”

“No!”

“No choice, I can’t stop them in time, you can. GO!” Batwoman looked over at the clearly conflicted Supergirl and the look in those familiar eyes within the cowl was all she needed to see. With a nod she launched herself after her prey, eyes turning red as she slashed down any that hadn’t yet made it to the tunnel itself.

“Brave but foolish.”

“We’ll see. Do you have a name?”

The creature laughed. “Brave indeed. I am Steppenwolf, General of Apokolips and Herald of Almighty Darkseid.”

“Impressive.” Batwoman replied dryly, stepping around, trying to keep as much space around her as she could as Steppenwolf moved almost casually towards her. “Did you come up with all those yourself?”

Again he laughed. “Titles are earned in battle little one and I have never failed my Lord. The same, I feel, cannot be said for you.”

“You’d be surprised.” Mid-sentenced Batwoman shattered a smoke pellet on the ground and fired her grapple, shooting up into the darkness.

“Unexpected…” Steppenwolf almost sounded impressed. “You will at least present a challenge this time.”

Kate’s hands had gone white from gripping the desk, her heart racing. Kara was in the city hunting but there were over fifty of those damn things to deal with, even with her speed that would take time. Alex was alone and of all of them Kate had the clearest idea what that could mean. With a growl of frustration she twisted away from the desk and headed for the weapons case.

“Kate, what the hell are you doing?” Luke said in shock.

“Joining the fight!”

“No! You’re not ready, you’re still hurt!”

“If I don’t Alex is going to die!” Kate snarled, throwing her jacket aside and quickly starting to change not giving a damn that Luke was standing right there. In his panic Luke didn’t even register the embarrassment he should be feeling.

“And if you do then you’re both going to get killed! Kate… “

“I’d rather that than look Kara in the eye and tell her I did nothing while her sister died in my place!” 

“But…”

“This isn’t open for discussion. Gotham and my friends need help!” Kate snapped and turned around, tugging the cowl into place and as it slid down her eyes burned almost as brightly as Kara’s. “And Batwoman will answer the call!”

Alex dove from her perch on top of a rusted steel beam as the giant axe arced up seemingly from nowhere to slice through the metal. She fired a grapple and swung to another beam but he had spotted her now and there was only so long she could stay ahead of him. Switching tactics she threw two more smoke pellets, one at the beam she was just leaving, the other down towards where she could just make out the sickly green glow of the pit reflecting from Steppenwolf’s helmet. By the time she landed on the next spot, this time a crumbling brick building, the smoke had burst up and given her a moment or two of cover. She pivoted, sending the next grapple at the central tower, arcing out wide to try and keep the cloud between her and her target.

She squeezed the gun, retracting the line as she swung around, speeding up even as she shot upwards until, as she snapped back around to face the now dissipating smoke, she release the cable and dropped, the cape slowing her descent just enough to keep her stable. Her boots crashed into his neck, catching him off guard and sending him staggering forward a step or two. She shoved off as she hit, twisting to hit the ground rolling, sprinting back into the shadows.

“Watch out!” Luke’s voice rang in her ears and she dove face first to the ground, the axe flying through the space where her neck had been, a chunk of the red wig falling to the floor. She scrambled to the side, rolling under a metal grate and sliding down to a rocky outcrop. Panting she looked around for a way out only to hear an awful metal tearing behind her. She spun just in time to see Steppenwolf rip the grate away with one hand and before she could react his free hand had wrapped around her arm and hurled her across the room.

Even as she tumbled through the air she tucked, tried to correct her flight, bring her head in to avoid a fatal blow. She made it but had no time to avoid the rattle of rock on her ribs as she bounced off the edge of the pit and skittered across the ground. She felt pain race through her as she tried to draw breath and sent a trembling hand down to her utility belt. Pulling a Batarang she waited and, sure enough, he stalked out of the darkness, taking his time, knowing she was out of tricks and couldn’t threaten him.

“You’ve fought well.” He said and his voice actually sounded complementary. “I will grant you an honourable death as befits a warrior.”

She hurled the razor sharp weapon towards his face but he batted it away with the flat of his axe. He took another step… and there was a howling mechanical roar from the air vent tunnel. Alex snapped her head round to look and stared in disbelief. She just had time to make out the midnight black shape of the Batbike and on it, cape streaming out behind her, was… Batwoman. Somehow she’d ridden it full speed down the steep tube and she made a last quick adjustment to send it hurtling into a low rock outcrop, kicking away from the saddle at the last second. 

The bike tumbled through the air and smashed into Steppenwolf’s side, bowling him over and trapping him under its bulk. Before Alex could blink Batwoman moved in midair, her wrists flicking out and sending a flight of six Batarangs into both Steppenwolf and the bike. Batarangs, Alex thought dimly, that were beeping. With a cry of pain she scrambled over the rock outcrop just ahead of the explosion that multiplied as the charges tripped the fuel tank on the bike. She looked up just in time to see Kate land in a crouch, cape wrapped around her, the eye pieces of the cowl glowing white, the flames flickering off the blood red accents of the suit making her look like a freshly risen demon. 

Even as she thought it there was a creak of metal from the flaming wreckage and Steppenwolf stood, his eyes narrowed and a thin trickle of blood running down his arm. Other than that though, to Alex’s horror, he seemed unhurt by the impact and inferno.

“A diversion. Clever. That’s twice I’ve underestimated you, there will not be a third.” He raced forward and Kate stood calmly, almost casually, in his path. Alex went to yell a warning but it was too late, he was on her. And then, somehow, Kate was soaring above him, jumping up and off his thigh as he planted himself for the killing blow, flipping over his head and slapping two explosive packs against his unprotected face.

She kicked off his back, rolling and twisting as the explosives went off. For the first time they heard a howl of pain from the brute but she knew immediately it wasn’t enough. The howl had sounded more angry than hurt and that was likely a very bad sign. He turned and charged, axe held aloft and she dove out of the way. Or, at least, she tried to but her right knee buckled and she had to scramble clear, his left arm catching her across the face and sending her sprawling. She tasted blood and tried to draw strength from the pain.

She reached behind her and snapped her electro-staff up into fighting position. She doubted it would truly hurt him but it might buy her time. She parried a punch and then a kick but he was moving fast, too fast for such a huge creature, and with every moment that passed she could feel her muscles screaming louder, her injuries pulling her down, making her weak. 

“Enough!” Steppenwolf reached forward and wrapped his hand around the end of the staff. There was a crackle as electricity arced and he grunted as he ripped the weapon from her grip, swung it around and rammed the other end directly into her stomach. Lightning flashed as the electricity coursed through her and she screamed, dropping to her knees. He swung the staff like a bat, catching her across the head, the cowl absorbing most of the blow but she was still sent sprawling.

“Down!” Luke’s voice echoed in both cowls, Kate and Alex doing what they could to find cover. The roof above them exploded into rubble and a blur of blue and red shot through the chaos to catch Steppenwolf across the face with a punch. He staggered back, reaching a hand up to see blood on his fingers and looked up, his confidence shaken. A single Parademon collapsed to the ground, falling from fingers that had closed around its neck just as Kate had screamed less than twenty seconds earlier. It lay on the ground panting, clearly unable to move after its battering through the belly of Gotham.

Supergirl stood firm between Steppenwolf and her family. Her eyes were burning red, heat pouring from them in waves that were visibly boiling the air around her. She thought for a moment about giving him a chance, offering an opportunity to surrender… then she looked at the two injured women behind her and any such thoughts vanished.

She tore forward and her hands blurred as she slammed punches into his armoured stomach, driving the air from his lungs and cracking the metal. He staggered back, swinging the axe frantically for her neck. Casually she reached up and caught the blade, the gleaming edge pressed tightly against her palm. He stared in horror as he tried to yank the blade back but she held it as solidly as if it were embedded in concrete. Then, slowly, enjoying the rising panic in his eyes, she squeezed her fingers, the metal creaking ominously before shattering with a thunderclap. 

The next blows were two surgical kicks, Supergirl lifting off the ground to strike down on the things knees, the shattering of bone and muscle clear in the cavern. He sank to the ground and threw a punch as she closed in. She didn’t even bother catching it, letting the fist smash into her head and leaning in to it at the last second. The crunch of his knuckles brought a sadistic grin to her face as she shoved him to the ground, placed one knee on his chest and started raining punches down on his face. She felt bone break, blood spurt and kept going. The pain of the last three weeks burned in her and she revelled in the moment. Her right hand snaked down, caught it by its throat and squeezed. Not enough to rip it apart, just enough to close it off, to start suffocating the evil creature. The blows kept coming, pain on pain, making it suffer even as she let the smallest sip of air into its lungs, prolonging its life. She growled in satisfaction, fist speeding up and now she started pressing down with her knee, crushing its chest slowly under her power.

"Supergirl, no! If he dies the mother box explodes!" Alex called, grimacing at the pain in her ribs as she tried to pull herself back to her feet.

Kara looked down, her hand wrapped around its throat, her first drawn back, blood dripping from her knuckles. Every instinct in her wanted to finish this, to drive her hand through its face, to make.. it... pay....

With a snarl she ripped the motherbox from its belt then threw the twitching body the length of the warehouse, crashing through a steel and brick building to lie wheezing in the rubble. She stalked up, taking her time, letting it think, letting it fear. She reached out and grabbed a slab of the metal debris, slamming it against the remains of its armour before letting her heat vision stab out, fusing the two together and ignoring the howl of pain from the creature.

Over and over she layered the metal, wrapping it from head to toe until, with a final brilliant blue burst, she welded the last piece over its face. She took a step back, glanced at the ground, floated up slightly then hurtled down, tunnelling her way deeper and deeper into the earth. Down past the tunnels where this had all started, down past the foundations of Gotham, past the roots of the mountains until the world grew cold, dark and still. She stopped at last and turned, carving a small, round space from the rock, an oubliette created for a single, eternal occupant.

She exploded out of the hole to stand over the monster that had almost taken Kate from her and no-one dared utter a word of protest or urge restraint. She sucked in a breath and blew out a hurricane of freezing air that wrapped around the steel. The metal blocked the sounds from its entombed occupant but she could hear it. She focused down, past the cries and terrified screams, past the tiny scrapes as its fingers moved through the millimetre of space they had down down down to its heart. The thudding was loud, frantic, panicking... but as the prison cooled the pulse slowed, forced into a cryogenic sleep as effectively as any future or alien tech could have managed. Slower... slower... it caught at the moment between life and death and she stopped, listening intently. Faintly, so faint she doubted anyone else on the planet would hear it, were the tiny sounds of a body still living in the icy tomb! She reached down and ignored the bitting cold of the metal, grabbed the makeshift casket and flew it into the pit she'd created. Resting it on the floor of the small sphere she let her heat vision carve through the rock, angling up until it burst out into the open air so very, very far above, the smallest air hole to let the thing breathe.

She floated up, working to seal the prison behind her so that no light could enter and it would bear the weight of the earth above. Bursting into the light once more she filled and sealed the hole, pausing for a moment to stare down through the bedrock of her world to the thing she'd locked away. Its heart beat slowly but safely, suspended in time yet she thought, she hoped, still capable of feeling, of suffering, of knowing what she’d done to it and why.

With a snarl she turned to the last remaining parademon who was cowering on the floor, Alex holding her gun trained between its eyes. Kate handed Kara the motherbox which seemed somehow warm to her touch.

"Can you understand me?" Supergirl demanded and the prisoner nodded quickly, its eyes never leaving her face. "You're going back where you came from and you're taking a message with you. In whatever language that place speaks tell them this..." She paused, gathering her thoughts.

"I don't care who or what this Darkseid is. If he comes here, if any of his forces so much as breathe the air on this planet, they will find me standing against them. And I will not be so merciful to them!" She snapped on the motherbox, reached down and hurled the Parademon into the opening boom tube. The moment she was sure it had passed the threshold she shut it down again and launched into the sky. Racing up above the clouds she paused, scanning the sky and the universe beyond. Satisfied she brought her arm back and threw the motherbox in a long, smooth arc that saw it race from clutches of gravity and out into space, racing between planets on a course that, as far as Kara could tell, wouldn't see it reach another inhabited world for a thousand years or more.

She turned and looked at her friends and for the first time in her life saw fear looking back at her. The rage receded and she staggered as the realisation of what she'd just done hit her. Alex and Kate both reached for her but without a word she tore into the sky, hurtling away from the pain and fury and horror she’d just unleashed. Maybe if she could fly far and fast enough she could even forget...


	12. Chapter 12

"You are ridiculously difficult to find, you know that?"

Kara nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around to see Kate standing casually amongst the ice and crystal columns of the Fortress of Solitude.

"What! How did..." 

"Clark lent me a key and the Batwing's parked outside. If you meant how did I find you, three weeks of criss-crossing the planet tracking down all those fake leads you planted."

"I.." Kara yearned to reach out, to hold this remarkable woman one more time. Instead she spun around to face the screen.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Where else should I be?" Kara heard Kate walking towards her and felt tears prick her eyes. Everything she'd ever wanted and all she had to do was reach out for it, for her...

"Anywhere else." Kara's voice was flat, emotionless and Kate felt her heart break. 

"Why?"

"Because I'm dangerous."

"Bullshit!" Kate grabbed hold of Kara and spun her round but to Kara's surprise she seemed calm.

"Really? Ask the guy I froze and buried alive how dangerous I'm not!"

"You made the only choice you could."

"And I enjoyed it!"Kara said, her eyes flashing. "I enjoyed hearing his terror, knew he deserved it for... for..."

"For what he did to me?" Kate asked quietly and Kara nodded, her face twisting into a miserable sob.

"Yes... I heard you scream, remembered you lying broken in my arms and… and I snapped."

"So you're saying *I* make you dangerous?"

"No! Maybe... I don't know."

Kate sighed and sat Kara down on a nearby chunk of crystal.

"Kara, listen to me. Love does many things. It makes us over-protective, warps our perceptions, convinces us to lie... but it cannot make you dangerous!"

"You saw!" Kate wailed dropping her face into her hands and shaking from the force of her tears. 

"Yeah, yeah I did. And I'm sorry Kara. Sorry it happened, sorry I wasn’t fast enough, sorry for letting seeing you like that throw me, even for a second. Before I could say anything you were gone! But you're wrong, I wasn't what made you dangerous."

"W..wha... what did?" The words were barely audible over her sobs but Kate had never heard such need, such vulnerability from the Kryptonian. She knelt down in front of her and reached out, placing her hands on Kara's knees, waited for enough of a gap to open in fingers that could shatter diamond for her to see the blue eyes behind.

"He did. He was trying to murder Alex and me. Made it clear that he had no mercy in him and from what Brainy said if you’d let him go he’d just have been back in force. Thousands, maybe millions, would have suffered, could have died. He got what he deserved! And..." she hesitated, waiting to make sure she had Kara's attention. "... and I think... it wasn't me, it was the fear of losing me, of losing Alex, losing your family.”

Kara nodded, fresh tears falling as she tried to speak. "I... I couldn't... not... not again..."

"I know... which is why..." Kate trailed off and Kara felt the hands on her knees shift, one moving away though she could still hear Kate's heart beating in front of her. In fact it seemed to be beating faster.

Blinking away the tears Kara looked up... and stared. Kate was kneeling before her, a small box open in her right hand with a single diamond set in a golden band. In the arctic light the diamond shone like the sun.

"I, uh, I hope this is okay, I didn't have time to look up Kryptonian traditions and a Jewish contract didn’t have the right vibe to it."

"Kate..." Kara said, trying to make sense of the scene.

"I love you Kara Zor-El and want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me."

Kara froze, the last few months crashing together in her mind. The broken body lying in the ruins of Gotham. The smile as she'd petted a lion. The grim determination and focus in the Vanishing Point. Saving Kara from a crazed Bruce Wayne. Admitting she'd kept Kryptonite and offering it to Kara. Fighting Bane, surviving Sacrecrow's fear toxin... on and on it went and above it all, the constant in her life, Kate's warmth and heart and smile as they'd faced everything that had come at them and beaten it... together.

She wanted to protest, to warn Kate away before something awful happened. Wanted to tell her she wasn't worth it, that she was going to get her killed. But then she looked into Kate's eyes and realised this woman, this impossible force of nature knew all of those words already, had faced them and decided she didn't care. She was willing to take that risk... and for her Kara knew she could do the same.

"Yes." She breathed and it was as if the sun had come up. The worries and fears that had plagued her fell away and she seemed to glow in the sparkling, dancing light around them. She managed to hold still long enough for Kate to slip the ring on her finger then whirled her up into the air, the two women laughing and kissing all alone at the top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually kinda written in reverse and ended up bringing a bunch of ideas together that had been floating around. Hope you all enjoyed it and, as always, comments gratefully received!


End file.
